


Just pretend we're normal (Complete)

by I_hate_the_snow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adultry, Don't get caught, F/M, Sex, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_the_snow/pseuds/I_hate_the_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water pipe isn't the only thing that's broken at the Grimes home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just pretend we're normal (Complete)

It was wordless. It was passionate. It was wrong. He walked up to me and drew me into a tight hug, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I did nothing to resist. He wanted it, I wanted it more. He led me by the hand to the sink, and I knew why. He wanted to make sure we knew when Rick got home. He bent me over the sink, and pulled down my shorts and panties in one movement. I could feel him slide in one, two, and then three fingers. He pumped them in and out, and used his other hand to rub my clit, first gently, then stronger. I came strongly. I reached behind me and felt his huge bulge through his shorts. His hand was still in me, and I tugged on his pants. He pulled them down with one hand, removed his fingers and slid his huge cock into me. My only sexual partner before this was Rick. He was loving and tender, but Shane was an animal. I never felt anything like this. He was huge. So fucking huge. I had to brace myself against the sink when he started pounding into me. It never felt so good. He could go on forever. He was grunting as he thrusted, and kept one hand firmly on my clit and massaged my breast with his other. I came so strongly I saw stars. I never knew pleasure like this. He slammed into me, then picked up the pace and rammed faster and faster. He stopped, and I felt him cum deep inside me. He sighed in exhaustion, putting his head on my back. He pulled out when he went soft, and gently pulled up my panties and shorts before putting his own back on. I turned around and he kissed me on the mouth, deeply, our tongues entwined together.

He said "shit" and looked out of the window over the kitchen sink. I turned around and saw Rick pulling into the driveway. I pulled away from him and went upstairs to clean up. I heard him go into the downstairs bathroom to wash up, but since the water was turned off, there wasn't much he could do. The floor was still wet from the leaking pipe, so he grabbed a rag, put it in the water, and used that to wash me off his cock. I changed my shirt, bra, shorts and panties. I put on a panty liner, knowing what would drip out. I looked at my reflection, tried to convince myself that what happened was an accident, that I was still a loving, faithful wife. I heard Rick come into the house, and the two talking. Rick let out a laugh, and I started to go back downstairs just as the baby was waking up. I went into his room and got him out of the crib, changed his diaper, and got him dressed. I went downstairs with Andre in my arms, and got a small hug from Rick. He didn't want to take our son, saying he was too sweaty. I got a bottle from the fridge, and excused myself to go to the living room. I sat with Andre, as he was drinking from his bottle. I turned on the TV, watching it, but the only thing I could think of was being with Shane.

I replayed the incident over and over, getting more aroused by the minute. It wasn't until Rick walked over and put his hand on my shoulder and said "Michonne.....you okay?"


End file.
